1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a joint assembly and/or a motion assistance device including the joint assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motion assistance device may be utilized for military and commercial purposes and may be applicable to support daily lives and rehabilitations of seniors, musculoskeletal patients, and the disabled.
With the onset of rapidly aging societies, an increasing number of persons may experience pain and/or inconvenience from joint issues. Accordingly, there is increasing interest in motion assistance devices that may assist seniors and/or patients having joint issues with walking.
For increased convenience, a user may desire the motion assistance device to be wearable for a relatively long-time, to allow a limitless motion, to be light and readily portable, and to provide power for a relatively long time on a single charge.